


Vinca minor

by Kaminwh



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Changyoon, Confusion, E-Tion, Etion, Hyojin mentionned, J-Us, M/M, Seungjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminwh/pseuds/Kaminwh
Summary: Changyoon didn’t remember when it happened. What was the turning point. The thing that made his perception of his own world change; the moment he became different. He should have known. He should have known because it was way too important, because it was always so obvious in every story, in every film, in every life. But not for him.
Relationships: J-Tion, Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Vinca minor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello?  
> I wrote this in a few hours after being frustrated by seeing that only 2 fics where under the J-Tion tag... So well, english is not my first language, I could have made grammar mistakes or things like that and I'm very sorry if it's the case,, My writing style is a bit confusing but I hope whoever find this can enjoy it <3 It's my small attempt to write ONF fic but it's full of love~ If you like it I might try to write some other one-shot! (Well, even if nobody read this I think I will write more J-Tion in the future-)
> 
> Anyway, have fun!

Changyoon didn’t remember when it happened. What was the turning point. The thing that made his perception of his own world change; the moment he became different. He should have known. He should have known because it was way too important, because it was always so obvious in every story, in every film, in every life. But not for him. He knew something had changed, he could sense it, but he could not tell what it was, why it happened or when did he fall for the first time. He should have anticipated it, his own life and personality were unstable, full of unexpected events that is own clumsiness was the driving force. Changyoon was a sparkle, unpredictable but kind of attractive. His own mind was sometimes a bit too messy for his own taste and even if he seemed hyper, friendly on a first meeting, his personality was more soothing than that. 

But Seungjoon was different.

Seungjoon was more like a stream, always going on the same direction which made it perfectly predictable, and depending on the weather it could be a small and peaceful brook or a raging and almost dangerous torrent. Seungjoon was almost a boring person, knowing that he was always doing his best to be enjoyable, his emotions were always showing distinctively on his face. 

Seungjoon was purple. He was not a common loved colour, he was one that you should learn to love with time, learn which other colours would look good around it. And either you loved it or not, it was outstanding on his own way. 

Their relationship was a normal one. They were not best friends, Seungjoon had Hyojin for that. They were friends but were not seeing each other or texting every day. Sometimes, they could spend an entire day in Changyoon’s apartment in a comfortable silence, both doing things on their own. And the next day they would have a fight that would last for three days, until one of them decided to stop being stubborn. 

Changyoon had never been jealous that he was not Seungjoon’s priority. He was fine with what he had, with what they were and how simple their relationship was. Seungjoon was comfortable to be around, and Seungjoon seemed to be pleased by Changyoon’s entertaining personality. 

It was simple. Grey. The grey of the clouds in a morning sky.

Maybe it was when he started to notice. Notice how he liked Seungjoon’s delicate eyelashes, the urge to touch them and finally know if they were more like the feathers of a new-born bird or more like the grass on a sunny summer day. (He touched it one day. Seungjoon had giggled and it made him forgot the sensation. He would have to do it one more time.) But it was not only the eyelashes, there was also his low voice during one of their rare sleepovers, when they were whispering about the world while looking at the ceiling like all the stars in the world were painting on it, listening to their secrets. There was the way his fingers were moving, like his long hand wanted to hypnotize the person he was talking with. 

Maybe it was when he became blond. It just happened, without explanation or prior warning. Seungjoon was not anymore just this one loud friend that had the power to annoy him or calm him immediately in the span of a few seconds. He was the blond one. His hair looked already fluffy before but it became worse, the boy had the head of a dandelion and Changyoon found the weird habit to touch it at least once when he was with his friend. It was his way to be sure that the fluffiness was still here, that the blond was not a weird dream. Even after months, he continued to do it. Seungjoon never pointed out his weird (was it weird? He was sure it was) behaviour. 

Maybe it was when Seungjoon and him started to see each other more. But he didn’t even remember when it started, it was almost sure that it was after Seungjoon broke up with his ex and maybe Hyojin was not available to comfort the young boy. Seungjoon just came to Changyoon’s apartment and he had to listen to his friend hating and insulting someone he barely knew during the whole night. Not their best sleepovers, but an important one at least. They ended up on Changyoon’s bed but didn’t sleep. Seungjoon was looking at the imaginary stars while talking indefinitely. Changyoon was looking at another star. A blond one with long eyelashes. At one point, Seungjoon took Changyoon’s hand and started to play with it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. His face was a concentrated pout and beside the childish feelings that were emitting from him, Changyoon was almost knocked down by something stronger. A need, maybe. It was about protecting, staying like this until the end of times and maybe stroke the blond, fluffy hair.

But it was still not it. 

This moment had changed some things in their relationship, it added some stares, comfortable ones that had the same feeling that those night whisperings. It changed some details, but not the whole world. 

Then, maybe it was during that one Changyoon’s birthday. The one when Seungjoon woke him up at an unhealthy early hour, telling him to get ready and Changyoon didn’t even complain. He would have, usually. Maybe he should have, because his sleep was a sacred time. It was not because he was too exhausted to complain, it was something about trust. Changyoon had obeyed and followed Seungjoon to his car. He drove during hours that felt like minutes, nothing but the night sky and the real stars to spy on them. When he stopped, they were near the cost and Seungjoon only whispered (was it a whisper?) “I wanted to show you the sunrise.”. They walked for a few minutes, guided by the moonlight until they reached a small beach. They sat on the humid sand, a few meters away from the out-of-the-time constant movement of the sea. It was too windy for anyone’s taste, the air was heavy from the salt and humidity. They couldn’t see a lot yet, even with the moon or even after their eyes were accustomed to the darkness. Everything felt blurry, like if they were in a dream. A very pleasing dream. 

When the sun rose, it painted the sky in different shades of orange that Changyoon never knew existed. The sunrays were chasing away the stars one by one, until only the blond one was left. Maybe he was going to regret it, but Changyoon ended up looking at his friend. Seungjoon’s gaze was lost in the horizon, somewhere no human ever went. He was smiling, a simple one that showed some of his teeth. The reflect of the sun were dripping on his messy hair, adding some golden spots everywhere.

When Changyoon looked one more time at the scenery, it felt bland, flat, dull. 

At one point, Seungjoon stood up and offered his hand to help Changyoon. He thanked his friend as his legs were getting rusty after sitting for hours. 

Maybe they hold hand a second more than necessary. 

Seungjoon parked his car near a café. It was a small one, decorated by a lot of plants and the main scent was a mix between wood and anise. They sat next to a wide window which allowed them to watch the sea. The silence was still surrounding them as they were both still daydreaming, dizzy because of the amount of colour they witnessed earlier. When their order came, Changyoon finally started to comprehend what was happening. Where he was. What he was doing. With who. 

“Happy birthday, Changyoon.”

Seungjoon smiled with his eyes and put a little box on the table. Changyoon was not expected him to buy him anything after he offered him to watch the sun colours the beginning of his own day. It had been enough. 

Their eyes met. Just enough time for Changyoon to feel a bit nauseous. Seungjoon’s gaze smelled like lavender, it was strong and purple. 

Maybe Changyoon had been wrong.

“Thank you.”

He opened the box to a silver bracelet enhanced by a discrete opal. Changyoon took it and wore it immediately. 

“How is it?” Seungjoon asked in a curious but a bit scared voice.

“Not bad. Your taste improved, thank you.”

The blond boy let out a sigh of relief. Changyoon was honest, always, and his tastes were precise. He knew his friends always had difficulties to please him for his birthday. 

Seungjoon’s smile turned into something similar to a smirk, a gentle and caring one, one showing that he was enjoying every second he was able to spend with the older boy. 

Changyoon’s coffee tasted like love.

Maybe he had been wrong.

Maybe he was not the one that became different. 

Maybe it was Seungjoon. 

Seungjoon that had started to gravitate toward Changyoon, Seungjoon that was the one to always apologize first a few hours after their fights lately, Seungjoon who invited Changyoon to hang out in his own apartment when Hyojin was already here. Seungjoon who asked for his advice on fashion when he usually didn’t care a lot, Seungjoon who would smile whenever their eyes met. Seungjoon who was humming more love songs than usual. Not always happy ones. 

The stream turned, the direction was not the same as usual and Changyoon didn’t know where it was headed anymore. It was frustrating, but it also lightened something in his heart. 

It was a rainy day, at a time when the moon and stars were already dancing high. 

They were both soaked, breathing hard as they just found a bus station to protect them from the unstoppable downpour. Seungjoon’s hair were almost not blond anymore, strands sticking at his forehead because of the amount of water that fell on them. And he was the first one to laugh at their situation. Changyoon followed a few seconds after, and they just laughed for minutes without trying to stop. It was a taste of perfection, how their laugh echoed together to form a melody out of the chaos. 

“I love you.”

He didn’t remember who said it. He just remembered the taste of the star’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for reading this blurry little one-shot! And thank you for doing so <3
> 
> I want to thank my bff @_ScarletBlossom for being my beta-reader even though she's not a Fuse 🥺 Love u bro 
> 
> Anyway, if you want to talk about this or about ONF on twitter -> @Kaminwh  
> I'm nice and my dm are always opened as long as you love these boys <3
> 
> Thank you once again!


End file.
